


Alphas, betas and omegas of Aoba Johsai

by Saku015



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen or Pre-Slash, KyouHaba Week, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mostly Gen, Oikawa Week 2016, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Spirit Animals, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Those, who referred the volleyball teams to animals reckoned the members of Aoba Johsai as wolves.





	Alphas, betas and omegas of Aoba Johsai

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Team.  
> Day 4: Animals.

Those, who referred the volleyball teams to animals reckoned the members of Aoba Johsai as wolves. According to them, they were a strong pack with a strong and responsible alpha, who was a force to be reckoned with and respected by everyone. If only they had known better…

”Kyouken-chan! How many times do I have to tell you not to jump for my every toss!” The strong and responsible ’alpha’ exclaimed angrily to his teammate, who would not say sorry for the world.

”I am okay!” Kindaichi said to reassure them as Akira pulled him up from the ground and looked him over from head to toe for injuries.

Seeing that, Kyoutani’s scowl turned into a frown as he looked aside, guilt bubbling up in his chest. In the next moment, however, his forehead met with the floor due to a hard kick from behind.

”Pay more attention to your surroundings, idiot!” Iwaizumi, the second in line, barked and Kyoutani pushed himself up into a sitting position.

”Sorry, sir,” he mumbled, but did not move. He felt quite dizzy and his forehead and nose bled as well. 

”Why does not he have that kind of respect towards me?!” Oikawa whined to Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickered.

”What is more important, you should take a look at the pups,” Hanamaki said, pointing at the Kindaichi-Akira duo. Oikawa turned into their direction immediately and hurried to the two first years to help in anything he could.

”Iwaizumi-san, you should not hit your teammates with such force,” Yahaba, the next captain and team mom in one person said on a respectful voice, but it did not take away his sentence’s sharpness. ”And you should learn how to obey to the order of our captain,” he scolded Kyoutani as he pulled him up from the ground.

”Shut up, omega!” Kyoutani spat, looking away in embarrassment as Yahaba led him to the bench. He helped him to sit down, then folded his own jacket and pushed Kyoutani in a lying position with his head resting on the cloth.

”Do not tell me you listen to those stupid theories!” Yahaba said, rolling his eyes. He took Kyoutani’s jacket and covered the other boys’ body with it. ”By the way, in those kinds of stories, alphas and omegas are usually paired together, so you can be ready for the possibility of me becoming your mate.”

Kyoutani groaned as the idea settled in his head. Yahaba smirked as he took a tissue out from his short’s pocket and wiped the blood away. Yahaba sat down beside him and ran his fingers through the short, blond hair. Kyoutani closed his eyes.

”What the hell are ya doin’?” He mumbled sleepily, but leaned into the touch anyways. ”I thought you hated me.”

”You are disrespectful towards our senpais and when you do that, I would like to hit you as hard as Iwaizumi-san,” Kyoutani snorted, then winced because of the sudden pain in his skull, ”but you are a great player and my teammate, so it is natural that I take care of you when you are hurt.”

”Typical omega,” Kyoutani sighed before falling into a blissful sleep. Yahaba closed his eyes, but did not stop caressing the others’ hair.

”I never would have thought that you would show this side of yours towards Kyouken-chan, Yahaba-chan,” Oikawa cooed, sitting down to Kyoutani’s legs.

”With all the respect, Oikawa-san, you should learn how to handle him on the court,” Yahaba said with narrowed eyes. ”What if Iwaizumi-san did not be there? What would you do?”

”In that case, I would use you, Yahaba-chan!” Oikawa said with a wide smile. ”It seems to me that you two are getting closer and closer as time goes by-” he wanted to continue, but Iwaizumi hit him on the back of his head. Before he could express his distress, Iwaizumi put his hand in front of his mouth.

”He is sleeping, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi hissed, pointing at Kyoutani and Oikawa nodded slightly.

”I have a feeling that Shigeru will be a great captain,” Matsukawa whispered to Hanamaki as the two third years watched the scene unfolding in front of their eyes. Hanamaki nodded and leaned his head against the others’ shoulder. He was happy that they would leave their beloved team in skilled hands.


End file.
